Tex and church In love
by zimnog
Summary: Tex survives a plane crash in bloodgulch. Tex and church fall in love. There both turned into humanoid animals.
1. Chapter 1

Church pov

I can't believe it, tex just blew up. I went back to blue base and sat on the roof, I was devastated. I layed down and looked up at the sky. I saw a black dot in the sky, I grabbed my sniper rifle and zoomed in on it. It was the ship, it was on fire and missing a wing. It was falling fast, "hey church, I think the ship is coming back" Tucker called. "No shit dickhead" I replied. I saw that it was about to crash in front of blue base and dropped the sniper rifle. I started backing up but was too late, it hit the ground and exploded. I blacked out. I woke up to searing pain in my chest, left hand, and right leg. I looked down, part of the wing had impaled the middle of my chest and it was glowing red. Another piece was impaled in my hand but wasn't glowing. A large purple crystal was impaled in my leg. I tried to move but couldn't, I was impaled to a wall. I looked around for help, there wasn't any. I was losing blood fast. Wait, I'm bleeding. I'm REAL. How did this happen. My vision was starting to go fuzzy, I heard footsteps and looked up. I saw a black shadow coming towards me, then a voice. "Don't worry church, I'll get you out.", I recognized it as tex, then blacked out again. I woke up on the ground, still impaled and tex leaning over me, her blond hair in my face. "This is gonna hurt" she said, she grabbed the shrapnel piece in my chest and yanked. It came out and searing pain appeared in my chest. I yelled out and started making a noise that sounded like growling, "I'm sorry Leonard but I have to do it". She pulled out the piece in hand and more pain erupted in my hand. She yanked out the purple crystal too. She ran over to the wreckage of the pelican and pulled out a medkit, she ran back to me and crouched down. She opened up the medkit and started to work on the chest wound, she cleaned it out and started stitching it up. All of it causing me much pain, me yelling out for most of it. After that she moved on to the hand, then the leg. After she was done she picked me up and carried me inside blue base to her old room, she layed me down in her bed and took my helmet off. "Tex, why is my body and your body real.", "there was an experimental gun on board the ship, it was designed to heal any injury in battle and turn artificial organs real. When the plane crashed it destroyed the weapon sending out a Shockwave of energy turning our bodies real". She crawled into the bed with me and put her arm around me. "I need to make sure you get rest and don't do anything". I smiled, she smiled back. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Tex pov

I really love leonard, but I don't know if he loves me. I wish I could kiss him, but he's sleeping. I'll just sleep too. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up to fur in my face, I opened my eyes and saw blue fur. I jumped out of bed and looked at what it was. It was a blue tiger, but wearing churches armor. How was that possible, I noticed my armor felt strangely uncomfortable. "Muhahaha, it worked." I heard omally say behind me. "What do you mean it worked, and how did you get in here." "I simply walked through the door, and now you and your friend are both partly rare tigers. You are a black tiger, and church is a blue tiger.". So that's why my armors uncomfortable, and why church is blue. I looked back at the doorway, omally was gone. I walked over to church and took his armor off, sure enough he looked like a blue tiger. I took off my glove, my hand was a paw covered in black fur. I fell to my knees, how are we going to live like this. I noticed church's tail was moving, he was waking up.

Church pov

I woke up, I felt a cold breeze on me. I opened my eyes and looked at myself. "Holy shit, why am I naked and covered In blue fur." "Omally came and turned us into rare tigers.", i turned towards the voice and saw a sad black tiger kneeling on the ground. I thought, but it couldn't be. "Tex?" It looked up and nodded. I jumped off the bed and knelt next to her, she was still wearing her armor except her helmet and glove. "What's wrong tex".


	2. Chapter 2

Church pov

"What's wrong, WHATS WRONG. What's wrong is that we are both animals, how will the team react to this. How will we live like this leonard.". She was right, how will everyone react. How will we live. She started taking off her armor, I looked away. "It's okay church, you can look at me" she said. I looked at her and my jaw dropped, she was hot. Being a tiger just made her look even more sexy. "I said you could look not stare." I hadn't even noticed I was staring, I looked away again. "We should take our armor to sarge, he might be able to adjust it for our bodies." I say "Okay" she replies. I grab my armor and head for the door, "church, wait." "What?" "Were naked, do you expect us to just walk around naked" "no, I was thinking we go drop our armor off then just stay in here". Tex reluctantly picked up her armor and walked out with me. We heard caboose and tucker talking behind the base so we started walking over to red base. When we got there simmons and grif were on top watching us, I stepped in front of tex to block there view of her. "What do you want blues?" Simmons said. "We need sarge" "Who needs me". Sarge walked out of the base with a wrench in one hand and his shotgun in the other. "Sarge, we need you to adjust our armor to fit our bodies." "Eh, fine. But what do I get in return." "How bout I don't beat your ass and kill you" "except you have no armor, how are you gonna do that". Tex's smile faded and she backed away, simmons jumped off the roof and tackled her to the ground. His right arm around her waist and his left arm around her neck. "Your not going anywhere bitch" simmons said. I stood there, there was nothing I could do. "What do you want in return sarge?" I said, "her" He pointed towards tex. I looked at her and she nodded, "okay" I reluctantly said. Sarge grabbed the armor and took them into the base. Simmons let go of tex and followed. Tex curled up on the ground and started crying. I picked her up and walked back to blue base, I layed her down in her bed. I stared at her body again, I slowly got an erection. I layed down next to her, her back facing me. I put my arm around her, she pushed it away and got out of the bed. I moved so I was sitting on the side of the bed. Tex came over and sat on my lap, right on my erection. It slid into her ass. She rested her head on my shoulder and continued crying. I wrapped my arms around her and slowly rocked back and forth. "You will be okay, you will be okay", I turned and layed down so I was on my back. Her breathing changed and she stopped crying. She sat up, my dick still in her ass. She had a smirk, she slid off. "How big is it" it took me a little bit to figure out what she was talking about. "A foot long, 3 inches wide. Why do you ask?". She smiled and lowered her head, she licked the tip. Then she put the head in her mouth. I understood now, she was in heat. She lowered her head all the way to the bottom, I could feel her tongue on my cock, I could also feel her choking and swallowing it. I release my cum down her throat and she swallows it. She lifts off her head and crawls up next to me, she pulls my head close and starts kissing me. I kiss her back, pretty soon were just making out on the bed. I hear a knock on the door, I pull away from her. "Goddam it, WHO THE FUCK IS IT!". "It's me tucker, it's morning get up.". I get out of bed and stand up. I walk over and open the door, tucker is standing there without a helmet. His jaw drops when he sees me. He looks at me up and down. "What the fuck happened to you" He asks, he looks behind me and gets a smile on his face. "Who's she?" "That's tex" "still looks pretty sexy" "you will stay away from her, she's in heat and I have to distract her from you". I feel tex grab my shoulder, she turns me and pushes me up against the door opening it all the way. She kisses me and I kiss back, she pulls away and looks at tucker. "Come in little boys". She grabs me and tucker and throws us onto the bed, she turns and locks the door.


End file.
